


Lose Fairwell Goners

by Cos_Lonelyheart



Category: Loss fairwell Loners
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cos_Lonelyheart/pseuds/Cos_Lonelyheart
Summary: Dannie pushes the stupid girl in the pool, Ciellla yells at Dannie while wiping the water off her face. Danny gives some effort to appreciate the reality of her life. She jumps into the pool. Ciella tells Danni “Back in my town we didn’t push people into Pools” Dannie scoffs “ yeah, but in your town they didn’t have Pools.” Truly a happy week of school. A first week of life.
Relationships: Ciella | Dannie (LosString)





	Lose Fairwell Goners

**Author's Note:**

> New here, first story ever so if you have any constructive criticisms comment them.  
> Leave a kudos, hope you enjoy
> 
> Stream-The fall of Hobo Johnson
> 
> The title of the chapter is the place Marina and the diamonds was born.

Ciella ( Celia) got out of her mom’s car, started picking up the boxes out of the trunk of their stupid Jeep. “It’s ok grab the smaller boxes ,Skye” Carla said. Skye ,who was wearing a purple crop-top with a green cardigan, she picked up the small boxes. I got the bigger boxes because our mom is was to small to pick them up. Our mom took the medium boxes and closed the trunk. They took the stuff in the new house and unpacked. Skye had fully unpacked and was looking for an outfit to wear for the most important day of school. They’ve been going to school during getting ready to move. But this day she was finally ready to use her nickname, Dreamer.There first day of life was tomorrow picture day for the middle school. Skye has a buck tooth and freckles, and braces.

Ciella was hardly any better looking she has freckles just like her mother, glasses and a misshaped nose. Her mother Carla has freckles, uneven brows, and asthma. Ciella go’s outside for a walk and the neighbor’s catch her eye. A pretty redhead with carved in graves on her arm, a brown skin from a cross the street. Waving, Waving! Oh god. You cross the street and say “hi”.   
“Hi” said the pretty girl. “Who are you” I ask , “I’m Dannie,LosString” ,she says. “Dannie LosString” you repeat “yeah”,she responds. “Cute name”, you say, “what’s yours” ,she says . “My name is Ciella” ,you say. “Perfect, I see you have moved in, wanna tour of the town” “Sure” ,said Ciella. “Where is the first place you’d like to see we have Parks,Trains,Shopping Mall,Stores-“- Dannie got cut off by Ciella “Aren’t Malls and stores the same thing, and what kinda parks do you have”. “Well first of all, Yes they seem similar but I meant that the stores aren’t in the mall. And we have children parks usually used by the little kids in school”, Dannie said . Do guys have any restaurant’s”, Ciella said.

Yeah, oh! I know the best restaurant let’s go” she said holding Ciella hand walking a cross the street . 

( I’m gonna change the talking format so it looks cleaner) . They get to the restaurant it’s called “Hannah.C,Lean”.

> * * *
> 
> “it’s a stupid name but It was named by a 14 year old at the time”. Dannie said “You seem to know a lot about this place, how long have you lived here”. Said Ciella

“I’ve lived here since birth, I’m fifteen how old are you”, said Dannie “I’m also fifteen” Ciella said as they got in the restaurant ,

“wow! what kinda food do they make here” said Ciella “They make chicken dishes and lots of pasta dishes” said Dannie. “

Cool”,said Ciella . They sat down at their table and started look at the menu. They sat there choosing what to eat and hanging

out. They proceeded to talk about the places Ciella lived before this. And they felt they could talk forever. 0”Reality lifts its self from our souls. Realize nobody loves you more than you”. Foreshadowing our end”9. (This is our rosemary of a cult.)$

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Vicky-wallflower  
> Instagram; @Linda2pointo
> 
> Have a great day from Crissy.cos  
> Stream- The rise of Hobo Johnson


End file.
